


Four Times Sengoku Ryouma Studied the Male Orgasm (and one time he just couldn't focus)

by butyoumight



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ryouma wants to know is <i>everything</i>, now is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case Study 007 - Kureshima Takatora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



> An idea I've had for a few days now, but I finally settled down to write it in honor of silverwind's birthday. Happy Birthday, Anneki!

For as long as Ryouma had known him, Takatora was the image of composure and restraint. Even in the clutches and throes of passion he remained focused. Teeth clenched, his only allowance in regards to vocal response a series of low groans that he swallowed back with each rapidly more shallow breath.

Ryouma leaned more of his weight against Takatora, pressing him back against the table, forcing him to arch his back and his hips to strain forward. 

Ryouma conjectured that Takatora was accustomed to keeping his pursuit of climax silent out of respect to his younger brother. 

He tilted his head down, resting his cheek against Takatora's shoulder so Takatora's panting caused his hair to tickle at the line of his jaw. He pressed his lips to Takatora's rapid pulse, and in that way he could feel it the moment before Takatora's orgasm arrived. In the tightening of the tendon beneath his mouth, in the near-scream that Takatora swallowed like all the rest.

But not before Ryouma could practically taste it on the back of his own tongue. 

A shame that Takatora was so silent about it all. Ryouma would have to seek a greater breadth of knowledge elsewhere.


	2. Case Study 018 - Kureshima Mitsuzane

Mitsuzane was so intensely like his brother even now, with ten years between them. Ryouma had no reason to doubt that when Takatora had been sixteen, he had reacted to this sort of pleasure in much the same way.

With Mitsuzane, it was an exchange of power. They both knew it- While Mitsuzane was obviously at an immediate physical disadvantage in this position, he gained immense leverage that could be used against Ryouma should the need present itself. And Ryouma had no doubt that he would use it. He simply had no intention of ever giving Mitsuzane reason to do so. 

When Mitsuzane came it was hard and fast, it caused his entire body to shudder starting at his toes, and caused his knees to grow so weak that Ryouma had to slip his free arm around the boy's waist to hold him up. 

And like his brother, Mitsuzane hid his scream from Ryouma's ears. 

_Unlike_ Takatora, Mitsuzane had not yet learned how to do so on his own, and Ryouma learned that Mitsuzane was a biter as he closed his teeth hard enough on the slope of Ryouma's shoulder to leave a bruise that would last precisely four days.


	3. Case Study 025 - Kazuraba Kouta

In the future, Ryouma would have to remember to undertake studies with this particular subject face to face. 

While there was certainly something useful, not to mention intensely satisfying, about hearing the boy speak another's name when it was Ryouma's hand working at his arousal, it would also be useful to make note of how Kazuraba Kouta would react when being made to face that it was not his precious 'Micchi' who was making him feel this good. 

Kazuraba Kouta was a most useful subject when it came to the data Ryouma was sorely lacking from the Kureshima brothers. Kouta was unapologetically loud about his approaching climax. 

Unlike Takatora's restrained groans, or Mitsuzane's frustrated whimpers, Kazuraba Kouta started out at a screaming volume, and his shouts only raised in intensity and excitement as his climax approached.

Ryouma was intensely thankful for the soundproofing in place within his lab, as Kazuraba Kouta's orgasm was accompanied by a literal shriek, at a pitch Ryouma was surprised his throat was even capable of producing, and so drawn out that eventually the gasp he had taken the moment before no longer sufficed and he tapered into silence, but for the rattling gasps seeking recovery.


	4. Case Study 029 - Kumon Kaito

This was turning out to be the an intensely interesting study, at least within the context of the rest of Ryouma's research.

Kumon Kaito was valiantly attempting to fight a war of attrition, though he must certainly know he had no chance of holding out. He was only human, after all. 

Still, his obsession not just with being strong, but with _proving_ his strength, caused him to resist his own climax with such a passionate intensity, Ryouma had to applaud his perseverance. 

Kumon Kaito also provided more knowledge by way of vocal response that Ryouma was unlikely to get elsewhere. Every groan that Ryouma coaxed past his lips was shaped into a colorful curse.

Ryouma rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, and found that flexing his free hand against the boy's hips caused him to shiver in a most interesting way. 

That was the key, then, to breaking his will. Smirking, Ryouma dragged his hand up his side, then across his chest. Grasping a fist full of his shirt, Ryouma tore two buttons off in his pursuit of a bare shoulder into which to sink his teeth. 

Kumon Kaito screamed with rage as the pleasure of pain overwhelmed him.


	5. Case Study 046 - Sengoku Ryouma (personal)

Ryouma's study was beginning to prove intrusive. 

He'd had to rearrange his lab, because every time he noticed the table against which Takatora had braced himself the first time Ryouma had tasted his seed, it distracted him.

Should he allow his mind to wander, he noticed a tendency for his lower lip to tingle from the memory of Mitsuzane's teeth opening a blooded split that had taken ten days to heal. 

In the echoing silence of his office, he recalled the intense pleasure _he_ had received the first time Kouta's whimper had shaped, not the name 'Micchi', but a drawn out whine of ' _Professor_ '.

And as he gave up on his actual duties entirely, leaning back in his chair and casually loosening his own belt, he remembered with a smirk the first time Kaito had come to him, demanding another chance to prove himself. 

Ryouma slipped his left hand into the closure of his jeans, fisting his right hand in the length of his streaked fringe. Biting his lip, tongue probing at the spot where he had once tasted blood, he allowed his imagination to run wild with all the possibilities all four of his test subjects could provide together.


End file.
